


Alarm clock

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: Bucky hated mornings. But what he hated beyond all measure? Not hearing his alarm clock. So of course, when he found out that morning that his alarm clock showed the numbers 7:55, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.
"Fuck, fuck, shit, bloody hell!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this super short oneshot that I wrote yesterday night! If you read my story _Follow the darkness_ , I have some news for you: the next chapter will be up soon! See you then ;)

  


Bucky loved to sleep. Under or over the sheets, naked or in his fluffy pyjamas, drooling on his pillow or snoring with his mouth wide open and without any dignity, he didn't care, he just loved to sleep and especially so when he could enjoy his rest next to Steve.

The latter was an early bird though, a morning person, something that should not exist. Who the hell woke up at five every morning just to go running one hour with his best buddy? Definitely not Bucky but sadly, Steve.

The whole _I-love-to-sleep-so-much_ deal didn't make it any easy for Bucky, who had to go to work every morning at eight o'clock and spent twenty minutes complaining that he didn't want to get out of bed.

He hated mornings. But what he hated beyond all measure? Not hearing his alarm clock and being unable to enjoy his routine of groaning and grumbling for twenty whole minutes because he had to _hurry_ if he wanted to arrive at the office in time.

So of course, when he found out that morning that his alarm clock showed the numbers 7:55, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Fuck, fuck, shit, bloody hell!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed.

"B... cky?" Steve grumbled from his spot under the sheets, voice laced with sleep still.

Bucky briefly wondered what his boyfriend was still doing in bed instead of starting his nth tour of Brooklyn with Sam but he quickly pushed the thought aside: Steve was just as bad as him today, end of the story.

"Steve, hurry!" he exclaimed, grabbing the blanket and pulling onto it to bare his boyfriend's skin to the bite of the fresh morning air. "We didn't hear the alarm, we're super late, hurry, come on!"

"But..."

"Fuck, where is my tie?" Bucky asked himself, turning in circles in front of their wardrobe.

"Honey..."

"It should be here!" he cried out as he opened the first drawer of the chest, looking for his favourite blue tie (the one that Steve liked, the one he pulled on to draw his boyfriend into a deep kiss... Among other things.)

"Buck, come ba..."

"I need coffee," Bucky groaned, hopping on one foot to put on his socks. "And my briefcase and my laptop, fuck, where is it?"

"On the couch, because we watched a movie yesterday night," Steve answered, apparently not protesting against Bucky's behaviour anymore - now, he even looked a little amused.

"Well, that was a bad, bad idea," the other shot back. "We slept late and... Steve, you should get ready!"

"Five more minutes," Steve grinned. "Go on though, you're late already. Shoo."

Fully clothed now, although his shirt was not buttoned properly, Bucky took the time to kiss his boyfriend before he left their bedroom in a hurry and slammed the door shut. Only then did Steve allow himself to burst out laughing, rolling around in their blanket to smother his laughter in Bucky's pillow. He could only imagine his face once his boyfriend, making his mandatory stop by the coffee shop a few streets down, would find himself in front of a closed door because it opened at nine o'clock on Sundays instead of seven and half on week days.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the blond male heard the front door open and close again, then he caught heavy footsteps in the stairs, until Bucky re-entered the bedroom, his eyes wide.

"It's Sunday," he realised.

"Yep," Steve confirmed.

"Meaning no work."

"Yep."

"You're an asshole," Bucky said with a frown.

"In my defence, I did try to tell you," Steve replied, flashing him a teasing smile. "So... Want to come back to bed?"

"Fuck yes."

  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish it was Sunday still... Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this short story! Feel free to share your thoughts and opinions in the comments ;)


End file.
